


can’t help but be a fool

by more1weasley



Series: The Stuff of Legends: unrelated short stories [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Prompt Fic, he never stood a chance, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more1weasley/pseuds/more1weasley
Summary: It was ridiculous how fast Rose Tyler became the most important person in the world to him.-For the song-prompt: Basic but Can’t Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley? (requested by anon)
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Series: The Stuff of Legends: unrelated short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786555
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	can’t help but be a fool

**Author's Note:**

> Very short and hopefully fluffy! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr on [hey-there-juliet,](https://hey-there-juliet.tumblr.com/) and feel free to prompt me! :)
> 
> Special thanks to [amandaithink ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaithink/pseuds/amandaithink) and [Dhruvi,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhruvi/pseuds/Dhruvi) you guys are awesome! <3

* * *

_“Wise men say_ _  
Only fools rush in_

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_ _  
For I can't help falling in love with you.”_

– Can't Help Falling in Love, by Elvis Presley _._

It wasn’t supposed to happen. He didn’t understand _how_ it happened, and he understood everything. It was ridiculous how fast Rose Tyler became the most important person in the world to him. 

“I could save the world but lose you,” The Doctor said and knew it to be true that if he lost her, if she died because of him, he would never forgive himself. After losing Gallifrey and all his people, Rose had been a bright light at the end of the tunnel, slowly but surely leading him by the hand out of the dark. If he lost her now, if he lost that light, he didn’t think he’d be able to drag himself out of the darkness on his own.

Which, again, was ridiculous. He was a Time Lord! The last of the Time Lords. His ability to carry on shouldn’t rest on the shoulders of a stupid ape that’d be gone in a few decades anyway, if not earlier. He barely knew her anyway, and her mother had slapped him. Him! 

But Rose… There was just something about her. Something none of his previous companions had. Or maybe it was him, he was damaged now, irreparably broken. Maybe he just needed someone and, ever since he met her, Rose had been there. She had followed him to the TARDIS that second time they’d met, offered to listen and to help him stop the Consciousness. 

_“There’s me,”_ she had said later that day, relatively speaking. She didn’t know him, not really. She knew his name, his planet and what had happened to it, but that was it. And yet, she offered to be there for him. How could he _not_ fall?

Maybe it was her kindness, or her bravery, or her smile… Maybe it was all of it combined, maybe it was just Rose. 

And then there she went, saving their lives in that cupboard. Brilliant, she was. He couldn’t help but fall in a little bit deeper. Nothing would come of it, of course. She was too young ( _“A hell of an age gap,”_ ) she was just too good, and he should get far, far away from her. He should let her live her life safe and happy with Mickey the Idiot. It wouldn’t be the first time he left a companion behind, but Rose… He just couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

It wasn’t supposed to happen. He didn’t understand _how_ it happened, but it had been so easy. It was as easy as breathing, as easy as the universe was vast. The saying goes “ _only fools rush in,_ ” and he was the biggest fool of all because of course, he couldn’t help falling in love with Rose Tyler.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading; I hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Spread love, not hate.
> 
> Stay safe.
> 
> BLM.
> 
> \- Vi <3


End file.
